Sunset Lake: Massive Crossover
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: What happens when you shove characters from Naruto, Maximum Ride, Avatar The Last Airbender , and The Clique together and force them to fight for their lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.


**This is the Sunset Lake Introduction**

**Hey there, Readers (If I have any)**

**I've decided on making a massive crossover story this time**

**Sunset Lake involves almost all genres… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only Characters I Own Are the Sunset Warriors**

**

* * *

**

"You want an introduction, hm?" Deidara paused, his long blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Ugh, you idiot, let me introduce it." Sasuke snapped, glaring at the Akatsuki member.

"Now, boys, there's no need to fight." Katara tried to calm everyone down.

"There's always a need to fight." Maximum Ride corrected her, rolling her brown eyes.

"Why is this taking so long?" Massie asked, reapplying her lip gloss.

"Stupid prissy girl…" Itachi muttered while, moving away from her.

"You Uchiha brothers are all alike." Nudge said, possibly the shortest sentence she ever spoke.

"Hey, I'm an Uchiha brother!" Tobi/Madara cried out, in his hyper voice.

"We know already." Alicia moaned sourly.

"Why are you all being so stupid?" Gaara murmured, his red hair ruffled.

"Just because, you jerk!" Kristen, Iggy, and Sakura all yelled.

"We have to have an introduction…" Claire began, her wide blue eyes innocent.

"And it has to be long." Dylan finished, tossing her fiery hair over her shoulder.

"Who are you girls anyway?" Kakashi said with much interest.

"N-n-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered, blushing heavily.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Ooh, someone's in love…" Gazzy teased her somewhat rudely.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" Kiba and Shino stood up for their teammate.

"Don't talk to him like that." Fang growled in a low voice.

"Please, everyone just calm down." Angel said softly.

"The Power of Youth!" Gai and Rock Lee screamed at the same time.

"Shut up, Lee." Neji and Ten-ten both snapped.

"As the Avatar… I enforce peace…" Aang began nervously.

"We know it already, baldy." Kakuzu and Hidan said irritably.

"At least you're not scar face." Zuko moaned.

"At least you're not plant head." Zetsu snapped.

"At least you're not blind girl!" Toph shouted.

"This is so boring." Shikamaru muttered, lying down.

"I'm kind of hungry…" Chouji began, holding his large stomach.

"I could just kill you all to put you out of your misery." Azula sneered.

"The bored guy and I could get along…" Mai pointed out.

"I want you as my puppet." Sasori told Mai.

"I want to go swimming." Kisame whimpered.

"Shut up, both of you." Pain ordered them.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Ty Lee interjected.

"Who cares?" Gaara asked rudely.

"My puppets are rusting!" Kankuro complained.

"I love how windy it is…" Temari smiled at the sky.

"Mm, so many little boys and girls here." Orochimaru said hungrily.

"What should I feel in response to that?" Sai asked, utterly clueless.

"Fear and fear alone." Kabuto answered from years of experience.

"Look another dog!" Total ran up to Akamaru and Akamaru growled.

"As Hokage, I order all of you to shut up!" Lady Tsunade called out.

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune replied loyally.

* * *

"I wonder if that's a long enough introduction." Jakeine said. (My character)

"I think it should be." Kaitienee answered. (My character)

"Should we end it then?" Rayalak asked. (My character)

"I'm not so sure…" Zoeyelle replied, unsure of what to do. (My character)

"Good thing you're not sure.

Only I, the leader, am allowed to end this introduction.

I have something to say before I do that though.

I am Kiera, leader of the Sunset Warriors, menace to Shinobi everywhere.

I pride myself on being one of the most feared criminals in the whole world.

I enjoy messing with peoples minds and torturing their loved ones.

My followers and I are what started this huge story, and we'll be the ones who end it.

That's all for now, Ciao!" Kiera laughed evilly. (My character)

* * *

**Congrats! You just met all the members in my story.**

**Except for Jiriya and Sokka who were off having some fun at a hot spring. Cough.**

**Anyway, Bye and Please Review! I hope you liked it!**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX**


End file.
